The Chosen Four
by Mercutio's Ghost
Summary: AU. A stupid move by Draco sends him, Hermione, Cedric, and Cho on an adventure that will change not only their lives, but history as well. -Ch. 4: Cedric throws pillows again; Rowena gets an unwelcome visitor-
1. Running Late

DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine.It's all the creation of a brilliant genius named J.K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: AU, third year.Hermione Granger is running late when she bumps into Draco Malfoy.Draco accidentally breaks her Time Turner, sending the two of them, along with Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, back in time almost nine hundred years.There, they must combine their skill with the four most famous figures in the history of Hogwarts to fulfill their destiny and make – or change – history.

RATING: PG-13 to be on the safe side.Some content every now and then will not be for the very young or faint of heart.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic was inspired by a friend of mine, who writes under the pen name Freelancer.One of Freelancer's stories, entitled 'Those Ravenclaw Girls', is about the founding of the school and the relationship between the Hogwarts Four, specifically Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.I find this pair rather fascinating myself, so I decided to include a more-than-friends relationship with these two.(F., if you're reading this, I hope you're grateful)Anything else I need to comment on or clear up before I begin?*thinks*Nothing comes to mind.Okay, let's get started.

CHAPTER ONE

-Running Late-

Hermione Granger was late for Transfiguration.

Hermione hated – _hated_ – being late.She was constantly obsessing over things like memorizing new spells, studying for classes, and getting and/or keeping her two best friends out of trouble, but time was probably her biggest obsession of all. Being prompt was like breathing to her.Lateness was unacceptable, and that's what she was: late.

Instinctively, Hermione's fingers flew to the Time Turner she was wearing around her neck.It would be so easy to just give it a little shake and go back a few minutes.That would give her plenty of time to get to Transfiguration, and who would ever know the difference?_I would_, she told herself.It wasn't right.If she did it this time, she might be tempted to do it again, and there was no telling what that would lead to.She agreed to be responsible with this device, and that move would be abusive to the privileges entrusted to her.She would just be late to Transfiguration and suffer the consequences.

She hugged her heavy textbooks close to her body and quickened her pace.She had been walking fast before, but was now at a near run.Then, she rounded a corner without looking and ran into someone.Both of them ended up on the floor.

Hermione stood up and started to gather up her things."Sorry about tha-"She stopped apologizing when she saw who she had run in to."You!" she said."What are you doing out of class?"

The blond-haired, gray-eyed Slytherin named Draco Malfoy glared at her, stood up as well, and straightened his robes."I was running an errand for Professor Snape, if you don't mind," her fellow third-year sneered.

Hermione almost laughed."Since when do _you_ run errands?"

"Since it gave me an excuse to miss part of Transfiguration," he retorted.

That made a little bit of sense. Transfiguration was far from Draco's favorite subject, but what he really detested about the class was its instructor, Minerva McGonagall.Hermione, on the other hand, adored McGonagall.The two of them had a lot in common, and it was McGonagall who arranged for her to use the Time Turner.She was also the head of Hermione's house, Gryffindor, and that gave them even more common ground.

"Is there a problem here?" came a gentle male voice.

Hermione and Draco half-expected the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but when they turned around, they saw that it was actually a sixth-year Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory.Cedric was a tall, handsome boy with brown hair and peaceful gray eyes.He was well liked by all who knew him.With him was Cho Chang, an attractive fourth-year wearing the robes of Ravenclaw house.

"No, everything's fine," was Hermione's mumbled response to Cedric's inquiry.

"We heard a crash," said Cho.

"She ran into me," Draco replied.

"It was an accident!" Hermione said, a little too loudly.

"Whoa, hey, calm down!" Cedric said, motioning with his hands for emphasis."It's all right, and remember, there are classes in session."

"Speaking of which," said Hermione, "why aren't you two in class?"

"We had to talk to Madam Hooch for a minute," Cho answered."You know, one of those emergencies that can't wait."There was a Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tomorrow.Cedric was the captain of Hufflepuff's team, and since Roger Davies, Ravenclaw's captain, was preoccupied at the moment, Cho rose to the occasion and discussed things with Cedric and Madam Hooch in his place."Where are you going?"

"Transfiguration," Hermione said, "and I'm late.And – oh, thank you, Cedric."

Cedric had picked up one of her books that she had missed and handed it back to her."You're welcome," he said.

"Why don't you just give this thing a turn?" Draco asked, and grabbed the Time Turner."We all know how much you hate being late."

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried.She tried to grab his hand and pry his fingers off the tiny hourglass, but was unsuccessful. Draco pulled one way.She pulled the other way.Cedric attempted to separate them, but could not.

Finally, the cord the Time Turner hung on could no longer stand the tension, and snapped.Hermione and Draco stumbled backwards.Draco lost his grip on the small but powerful object, and it went flying through the air.

"Get down!" Cedric shouted.At his command, Hermione, Draco, and Cho held their arms up to protect their faces.He put his arms around the other three in an attempt to use his body as a human shield.

The Time Turner hit the wall and exploded.

A/N: Yes, I am aware that it's short.This was more of an introduction than an actual chapter.The following chapters will be significantly longer.


	2. We're Where?

CHAPTER TWO

-We're Where?-

When the smoke cleared, everything appeared normal, save for the fact that Hermione was short one Time Turner."Way to go, Malfoy," the Gryffindor said, and coughed once."I hope you're ready to explain to Professor McGonagall why the Time Turner's gone.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Cedric.

"Yes, we're fine," Cho said after glancing at Draco and Hermione."Come on, you two.We'll walk you to class."

Hermione and Draco glared at each other, but followed Cedric and Cho in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom without protest.Their destination wasn't far, just down the hall and around the corner.

Cedric knocked on the door.There was no response from inside."That's strange," he commented.

"Maybe they're taking a test," Cho offered.

Hermione shook her head."We just had a test yesterday.Not even McGonagall has tests two days in a row."

"Knock again," said Cho.

He did."Professor McGonagall?" he called after knocking.Again, there was nothing.He looked at Cho."Do you think something's wrong?"

"She probably just doesn't want to be interrupted," Cho replied, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco groaned."Oh, for Pete's sake!" he said, and pushed the door open.

The students gasped.The room was completely empty.

Cedric swallowed hard and glanced at Hermione.In a hopeful voice, he asked, "Field trip?"

"In Transfiguration?" Hermione said."I don't think so."

Once again, Draco took charge and stepped inside."Very funny, everyone," he said, and walked up the center aisle to the middle of the room."You can all come out now."

Hermione, Cho, and Cedric walked over to him.Cho glanced around the room and said, "You know, Draco, I really don't think there's anyone in here."

Cedric looked around the room, and a confused expression crossed his face."Where's the blackboard?"He turned his gaze back to his peers and said, "If this is Professor McGonagall's classroom, I am going to eat my socks."

Suddenly, a voice behind them said, "Who are you?What are you doing here?Identify yourselves!"

The four students raised their arms into the air and slowly turned around.Pointing a long white wand at them was a woman.She was tall, slender, and very beautiful, with long, dark hair and eyes the color of rich soil.She wore blue robes with bronze accents, and Hermione swore she recognized her from somewhere."Identify yourselves!" the woman said again, this time louder and more forcefully.

"This is Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy," Cedric said, "and I'm Cedric Diggory.We're students here.Hermione and Draco-"

"Impossible," the woman interrupted."The last students left three days ago."

"I know you!" Hermione suddenly announced as she realized why this woman looked so familiar.

The woman's expression went from stern to confused."I've never seen any of you before."

"From one of the portraits in the History of Magic classroom," Hermione explained to Cedric, Cho, and Draco, who also had confused looks on their faces.She turned her gaze back to the woman and said reverently, "You're Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I am," she confirmed."Why does this surprise you?"

Hermione looked at Draco with a horrified expression on her face."Malfoy, _WHAT DID YOU DO?!?_"

"What's going on?" asked Rowena.

"The Time Turner!" Cho realized."When the Time Turner exploded, it transported the four of us back in time!"She shook her head and whistled."Holy cricket, Malfoy, what _did_ you do?"

"'Holy cricket'?" a very confused Rowena repeated.

"A phrase used to indicate surprise and/or reverence, depending on the situation," Cedric explained."What year is it?"

"It is the year eleven hundred and five."

"Eleven hundred five!" Hermione said."Draco Malfoy!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco said.

"Actually," said Cho, "it _was_."

"So you broke a Time Turner and wound up here," Rowena said."How interesting.The others will be most pleased to study this event.What is the year where you came from?"

"Nineteen ninety-three," Cedric answered.He looked at Draco."Wow, Draco, what-"

"Don't even say it, Diggory," Draco grumbled.

"So you are students from the future?" Rowena asked.She had gotten over her initial surprise and was now quite intrigued.She was an intellectual, and loved anything that would enable herself and others to learn."This is most fascinating.What classes are offered?Has it changed much?What houses are you all in?"

"From what we've seen, the setting hasn't changed much," Cedric said."It took us a while to realize this wasn't Professor McGonagall's classroom when we got here."He then summarized the events that took place from when he and Cho saw Draco and Hermione up until when she arrived.

"Interesting," Rowena said.She looked at Draco."So it was you who broke the Time Turner, a very dangerous move.It was also you who took the initiative and came in here to investigate the reason why the room was empty.You must be a Slytherin."

Draco looked mildly impressed."That's right."

She turned her gaze to Cedric next."You have stepped forward as a figure of authority among your peers.You put the safety of your friends above your own, and you have remained humble through all your heroism.You were sorted into Hufflepuff house, were you not?"

Cedric nodded."Yes, I am a Hufflepuff."

"And you," Rowena said, looking at Cho, "used your intellect to put the facts in place and come to the conclusion that the Time Turner brought the four of you here.You're one of mine, aren't you?"

Cho grinned."It looks like you're three for three."

"I'm very glad to meet all of you, but I'm afraid you've picked a most inopportune time for your visit," Rowena said."We've been forced to close the school because of the danger of certain witch named Lady Darbarec."

"Lady Danae Darbarec?" Hermione asked.

Rowena nodded."Yes, that's right."

Hermione gasped."Holy cricket!" she exclaimed."Now it makes sense!I remember reading once that in the year 1105, a dark witch named Lady Danae Darbarec was defeated by the Hogwarts Four… with the assistance of four unknown students.The only thing they know about the students is that there was one from each house."She looked at Cedric, Cho, and then Draco with a look of unmatched excitement on her face."Don't you see?" she said."The reason they never gave the names of the students is because they were from a different time!_We_ are those students!"

Rowena smiled knowingly."Quick, intelligent, and ready and willing to embrace your destiny.You must be a Gryffindor."

Hermione replied in the affirmative.

"What's going on in here?" came an authoritative male voice.

Walking into the room with a quick, confident stride was a tall, handsome man wearing robes of red and gold.He had dark blond hair, a short beard of the same color, and bright blue eyes.A sword with rubies in the handle hung at his waist.Hermione instantly recognized Godric Gryffindor.

Rowena greeted him and explained the situation, while Hermione, Cho, Cedric, and Draco commented when necessary.By the time she was finished, Godric was excited as Hermione had been."Then it is true," he said."The prophecy that help would arrive in our darkest hour in a most unexpected way… it's true."

"Lady Darbarec will be defeated," Rowena said, "and they will help us find a way."

"Good job, Draco," Cedric said."It looks like your little slip-up was just fate doing its thing."

"That may be true, Mr. Diggory, but fate is not the end of all things," Godric said."It merely guides us along the way to our destiny, which must ultimately be a choice.Nothing, not even history, is set in stone."

"But if I was able to read about the defeat of Lady Darbarec in the future," said Hermione, "does that mean she will be defeated no matter what?"

Godric glanced at Rowena before answering."If we all put our best effort into this, then yes, I believe we _will_ beat her.If we give everything we have, nothing can stop us."He smiled warmly at them, and then said, "Come, you must meet Helga and Salazar."

Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin were both surprised and excited to meet the four students, who were in turn blown away by the fact that they were really meeting the famous founders of their school.Helga was shorter than both Godric and Rowena, but still a good three inches taller than Cedric, who was tall even for his sex.Wavy golden brown hair hung down to about the middle of her back, and her emerald green eyes were bright and friendly.Salazar Slytherin was also very tall, taller than Rowena, but still an inch or two shorter than Godric.He had pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

An eerie feeling ran up and down Hermione's spine when Godric introduced her to Salazar.She knew about his feelings toward people like her – Muggle-born wizards and witches.She knew he would ultimately get in an argument with Godric over the issue of whether or not non-purebloods could attend Hogwarts and leave the school.For some reason, it made her sad.First impressions lasted forever, and although she knew about him from an objective historical perspective, it was nothing like actually meeting the person.Now, she had that privilege, and discovered she actually liked Salazar Slytherin.Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't find out that she wasn't a pureblood.

Then, she had another thought: Draco Malfoy.Draco hated her.He probably wouldn't think twice about telling Salazar what she really was.What would she ever do if he found out?_Cedric_, Hermione decided._I'll ask Cedric to ask Malfoy not to tell him_.Everyone liked Cedric, even Draco.It was worth a shot.

Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Cedric for several hours.When she finally saw him alone, he was sitting on a bench just outside the entrance to Hufflepuff house."Hi, Hermione," he said."What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"I'm waiting for Helga," Cedric answered.The Founders insisted that the four of them call them by their first names, as it was pretty much a given that they would all become close friends."She wanted to show me something, and went in there to get it."

So that meant she wouldn't be gone much longer.She had to hurry."Cedric, I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"Name it," Cedric replied with a friendly smile.

"Draco hates me," Hermione began."He'll do whatever it takes to see me fall.If Salazar Slytherin finds out that I'm not a pureblood, he won't have anything to do with me.You can't let Draco tell him.He'll listen to you."

Cedric's expression became serious, and he nodded."All right.I'll ask him."

Hermione was so relieved she thought she was going to cry."Thank you!"

In another part of the school, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were walking down a hall and discussing various things.The main topic was what to do about their foe, Lady Danae Darbarec, whose power and influence was growing by the hour.Lady Darbarec was a formidable enemy who was more powerful than either of them realized.What they did know, though, was that her defeat would not come easily.That was why they were so delighted when it appeared that an ancient prophecy was coming true before their eyes.If nothing else, it gave them hope.

When the topic of the four students from the future came up, Godric noticed that Salazar seemed to withdraw a bit, and he inquired if anything was wrong."Oh, it's nothing," Salazar said in response to Godric's question."Just… it seems like one of the students is a little bit different than the other three, that's all."

"Is that so?" Godric asked."Which one?"

"The one from your house, actually," Salazar replied."Hermione Granger."

"I think she's delightful."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do, too," he said."She's a brilliant young woman, and a perfect example of what your house stands for."

Godric smiled."I almost mistook her for a Ravenclaw when I met her.She's very intellectual."

"You value intelligence very highly, too, you know," Salazar said."The only real difference I can discern between you and Rowena is that you prize courage just a little bit more than intelligence.You two have a lot in common, you know."

He nodded slightly and said, "Yes, I know."

"Anyway, about Hermione.I don't know why, but I have a feeling she's different."

"Of course she's different," Godric said with a grin."She's a Gryffindor."

"Very funny," Salazar said, smiling a little bit himself."It's probably my imagination, but I think I'll ask just the same."

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room and skimming through a book on potions when who should come in but Salazar Slytherin himself."I thought I might find you here," the founder of the house said.

Draco set the book down and looked at Salazar."Is everything all right?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question," Salazar said, and walked over to the couch.He sat down."May I?"

He didn't see why not."All right.Go ahead."

"The girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger," Salazar began, and Draco nodded to signify that he was following along."Is there something different about her?"

A/N: What do you think?Is this story worth continuing?If one unfortunate soul stumbles across this story and by some miracle thinks it's worthwhile, I will continue.If not, you'll never find out what answer Draco gives Salazar.*evil laugh*I promise, no more blackmail after this… at least on my part.


	3. Gryffindor's Girls

A/N: Wow, people actually read this.  Do you know what that means?  It means… that I must eventually finish this!  Do you hear that?  That is the sound of the entire world screaming in agony.  Well, you asked for it… so here's Chapter Three, and there is more on the way.

CHAPTER THREE

-Gryffindor's Girls-

            Draco Malfoy blinked twice and stared blankly at Salazar Slytherin.  "Hermione?  Different?  How?"

            "Oh, I don't know… there's just something about her, that's all," Salazar replied.

            Draco shook his head.  "Nope.  Hermione is as normal as normal can be."

            Salazar seemed to accept that answer and nodded.  "All right.  Thank you."

            "Any time," Draco said as Salazar stood up and began walking toward the exit.  His heart was pounding in his throat.  What was he thinking?  Salazar had to suspect that Hermione was a mudblood.  He should have just told him.  Why didn't he?

            "Cedric!" Salazar exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

            Cedric Diggory was standing just outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  "Is Draco in here?" he asked.  "I need to talk to him."

            Salazar told Cedric that Draco was on the couch, and then excused himself.  Cedric's mind raced as he walked inside and approached Draco.  Was he too late?  Did Salazar know Hemione's secret?

            "Draco," Cedric whispered, "_please_ tell me you didn't tell Slytherin that Hermione isn't a pureblood."  He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and gazed deep into his eyes.  "Please!"

            "You can relax," Draco said.  "I didn't tell him."

            "Thank you!" Cedric cried, and hugged him tightly.  He then quickly let go and mumbled, "Sorry."

            "I don't know what good it'll do, though," said Draco.  "He'll probably find out eventually."

            "Yes, but he _might_ not," Cedric replied.  "We have to hold on to that chance.  He can't find out.  It'll destroy all of us."

            Draco was very familiar with Salazar Slytherin's opinions on non-pureblood wizards and witches, mainly because he shared them.  He had never liked Hermione for many reasons.  She wasn't a pureblood, but nevertheless, she was the best student at Hogwarts and would be a very powerful witch someday.  He didn't know why he didn't tell Salazar the truth about her birth.  It could be either a noble deed or the biggest mistake of his life.

            "This is so exciting," Cho Chang said to Hermione Granger that night as the two girls got ready for bed.  The Hufflepuff common room had been transformed into a bedroom for them.  Helga Hufflepuff's bedroom was adjoined to the room, and they felt much more protected than they would have been if they were alone.  "I never, in my wildest dreams, ever imagined that it was possible to actually _meet_ the Hogwarts Four!"

            Hermione found Cho's enthusiasm amusing, and although she was excited as well, she was too worried about what would happen if Draco told Salazar what she was to be as eager as her friend.  "Yep, it's pretty cool," she said.

            Cho laughed and flopped down on a couch.  "'Pretty cool'?" she repeated.  "You get the chance to look Godric Gryffindor in the eye and all you can say is 'pretty cool'?"

            That got Hermione to smile, and she sat down on the couch next to Cho.  "More like look him in the elbow.  I never thought they would be so tall."

            Cho nodded.  "Yeah, all four of them.  Helga's the shortest, and she's three inches taller than Cedric."  Cedric was six feet four inches tall.  "Godric has to be at least seven feet tall, at _least_."

            "Hi, ladies."

            The sound of a male voice made Hermione and Cho turn around.  "Cedric!" Cho said.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm _allowed_ to be here," he replied, smiling.  "I'm a Hufflepuff."  He made eye contact with Hermione and whispered, "Don't worry."

            A relieved smile crossed Hermione's face.  "Thank you," she whispered back.

            "Don't thank me," was his soft response.  "Thank Draco."

            Hermione froze.  Draco?

            "What?" a bemused Cho asked.

            "Nothing," Cedric said, and smiled innocently at her.  "And how are _you_ doing, Miss Chang?  Have you enjoyed meeting the founder of your house?"

            "Have I!" Cho exclaimed.  "Oh, Cedric, she's _wonderful_!  I _love_ her!  She's simply brilliant.  Did you know she teaches Transfiguration here?  She and Professor McGonagall would get along _very_ well.  And did you know she's the headmistress?  I never would have guessed!  I always thought it was Gryffindor."

            Hermione shook her head.  "No, he's the deputy head.  The idea for a school was hers, so the other three decided it was only fitting that she be the head."

            "I never knew that," Cho said.  "That's really interesting."

            "Neither did I," said Cedric.  "That _is_ interesting.  And she teaches Transfiguration?"

            Cho nodded.  "Uh-huh.  The school's head taught a class of their own until 1348.  Gryffindor teaches Potions, Hufflepuff teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Slytherin teaches Charms.  They have other faculty for other subjects, of course, but no one else is here at the moment because of Lady Darbarec."

            "Speaking of Lady Darbarec," Cedric said, "did you ever happen to read about just _how_ we beat her, Hermione?"

            Hermione shook her head.  "Nothing.  Very little is known about the incident.  I think that's because it hasn't happened in _our_ lives yet.  We'll have to look it up when we get back."  She paused, and then said, "There _is_ a way to get back, right?"

            "There has to be," Cho said.  "How could we have come here before, helped them defeat Lady Darbarec, and then come back here again nine hundred years later only to do it all over again?"

            "Let's not talk about this right now," said Cedric.  "It's a little too deep for my mind to comprehend at the moment."

            "He's right," Hermione agreed.  "Late at night is not the best time to ponder the mysteries of the universe."

            "And why not?" Cho asked with a grin.  "That's when we have astronomy."

            Cedric picked up a pillow and hit her on the head with it.  "Ow!" Cho said, grabbing a pillow of her own.  Hermione giggled and decided it was probably a good idea to move to another part of the room to avoid becoming entangled in the pillow fight.  She was wrong; as soon as Cedric and Cho saw her movement, they came after her.

            A door on the side wall opened, and Helga Hufflepuff came into the room.  "What's going on in here?" she asked.

            Cedric and Cho stopped beating Hermione with the pillows and looked up.  "Pillow fight," Cho explained.

            A confused expression crossed Helga's face.  "Fighting with pillows?  Goodness gracious, what do they teach you children in the future?"

            In another corner of the school, Rowena Ravenclaw was wondering the same thing, but for a different reason.  Hermione's textbooks had been zapped back in time along with the rest of her, and she was now lying down on her bed and skimming through one of the books on Potions.  She was amazed at how many new potions had been discovered.  Most appeared to be nothing more than slightly more potent versions of existing potions or simpler to make, but it was all very interesting just the same.  _I'll have to show this to the Potions instructor_, she thought to herself.  _Come out, come out, wherever you are_.

            "What do you want?" came the teasing voice of Godric Gryffindor.

            Rowena smiled and waved him over with her hand.  "Come look at this."

            He walked over to the bed and sat down.  He peered over her shoulder at the book, and with his right hand began absentmindedly twirling a section of her hair through his fingers.  "This is interesting," he said after reading a few lines.  "What is it, the future Potions textbook?"

            "One of them," Rowena answered.  "Hermione said they have three."

            "Has she said anything about her Potions instructor?" Godric inquired.

            "She said his name is Severus Snape," she said.  "According to Hermione, he's an excellent teacher, but lacking in personality.  He's also the head of Slytherin house."

            Godric chuckled softly.  "And what about your ultimate successor?  Have any of the students talked about their Transfiguration instructor?"

            "Yes; Hermione told me about her earlier today when she gave me this book and we had a conversation about the teachers," said Rowena.  "Her name is Minerva McGonagall, and she's the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house."

            "Ha!" Godric said triumphantly.  "She's _mine_!"

            Rowena smiled, and then continued.  "Yes, she's one of _yours_," she confirmed.  "Hermione says she is stern, strict, and gives a lot of homework, but is also supportive of all the students at Hogwarts.  She also said that she is one of the most brilliant people she's ever met."

            "That sounds more like a Ravenclaw to me," he commented, and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head.

            "Which part?" she asked, rolling over onto her side and facing him.

            "All of it," he replied.  He began running his hand through her hair.  "Stern, strict, gives a lot of homework, supportive, and brilliant."

            "You forgot 'one of yours'."

            "I was taking context into account, but if you _really_ want me to include that…"

            He leaned in to kiss her, but she then got it into her head that it would be amusing to move away at the last second, and did so.  This threw him off balance, but he managed to catch himself with his hands before landing on her.  "You're very funny, Rowena," he told her.

            "I know."  She tilted her head back, giving her just enough leverage to kiss him.  When the kiss ended, he rested his head on her chest, with his ear just above her heart.  Her fingers stroked his dark blond hair, and she whispered those three simple words that mean so much.  "I love you."

            "And I love you," he said, holding her tightly.  He loved her so much it hurt.  For six years, they had been lovers, and for six years, they had to keep their relationship a secret.   There was no telling what her husband would do if he ever found out.

A/N: Yes, that's right, her husband.  I'll explain next time.


	4. The Other Villain

Thanks to everyone for reading.  I've already gotten more reviews than I expected, truth be told.  I'm not _really_ a writer, you know; just a viola player who moonlights as a writer.  *laughs*   Now, for some quick notes to the individual reviewers…

Poke – Thanks.

Ness – So have I, and that's why I wrote this story.

Hedwig7up – I will continue, thank you.

Girlofpoison – Thanks.

Dee – Yep, Rowena's married, and it's okay to be seriously hyper.  ^_^

Freelancer – You got something against Flitwick?  *laughs*  Kidding, kidding.  Glad you're enjoying it, but don't waste so much time reading my idiotic stories that you forget to update yours… hint hint, nudge nudge.  Anyway, thanks for reading.  Ich liebe dich, selbst wenn Sie ein unwissender Amerikaner sind.  (Inside joke, in case anyone else is wondering)

Mee – Thanks, and don't worry, there will be much Cedric and Cho, and Draco and Hermione, and Godric and Rowena, and I think that's all I have planned.

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin – Thanks.  I will.

… - Thanks.  You'll find out who her husband is in this chapter.

VenusDeOmnipotent – Yes, her husband.  No point in making it easy for them, after all… *evil laugh*  And yes, the language is VERY American, but alas, after speaking English as a second language while living in the United States for approximately six to eight months out of the year for almost all of my seventeen years, it's really the only form of the language I'm familiar with.  Ich würde es vorziehen, die Geschichte auf Deutsch zu tun, aber Freelancer würde meinen Kopf haben wenn ich also ist er auf englisch.  And no, German isn't my first language, either.

Dream – Nope, not Salazar, although I entertained the possibility for a while.  Besides, I like Salazar too much to make him the title character of this chapter.  (I'm telling you, he's not evil, just misunderstood…)

CHAPTER FOUR

-The Other Villain-

            Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded in the year 1098, seven years ago.  Six years ago, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw fell hopelessly in love with each other.  And then, five years ago, a treaty signed by her parents when she was born forced her to marry an appalling beast of a man named Raano Kettler.  Rowena hated Kettler.  He was rude, cowardly, dull-witted, repulsive, cruel, and twice her age; the complete opposite of Godric Gryffindor, who was polite, brave, intelligent, charming, compassionate, and four years her junior.  She refused to take on her husband's name, saying that her house had been founded under the name of Ravenclaw and having a different last name would make things confusing, but in reality, she just detested the man and anything that had to do with him.  She would have happily taken on the name of Gryffindor if _he_ was her husband.  But by law, she was Kettler's, and there were great penalties that would fall upon both herself and Godric if their love was ever discovered.

            The next morning, when Rowena received an owl from Kettler saying that he was coming to the school, she didn't know what she was going to do.

            "She's _married_?" Hermione Granger said in disbelief when Cho Chang delivered the news that a visitor was coming.

            Cho nodded.  "To this man named Raano Kettler.  She described him briefly, and he sounds awful."

            Hermione and Cho were in the Slytherin common room with Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy, where the two boys had taken up residence for the time being.  Cho had encountered the founder of her house on her way to the library to return a copy of a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook she had been comparing to her own the previous night, and Rowena told her who Raano Kettler was and why he was coming to Hogwarts.  Cedric and Cho were sitting next to each other on a couch, and seated in separate armchairs just across from them were Draco and Hermione.

            "You didn't know she was married?" Draco asked.

            "You _did_?" Hermione returned.

            He shook his head.  "No, it just seems like something you would, well, already know."

            Hermione didn't know if he was just commenting or waiting for an opportunity to insult her.

            "Not a lot is known about the founders," Cedric commented.  "A lot of historians have dubbed them the four most mysterious people in history."

            "Well, it's good to know _someone_ can stay awake in History of Magic," said Hermione.

            "Oh, I love the subject," said Cedric.  "It's _Binns_ that I don't care so much for."

            "Cedric Diggory, did you just end a sentence with a preposition?" Cho asked with a teasing grin.  "What were you thinking?"

            "I'll show _you_ preposition," Cedric said, taking a swing at her head and purposely missing.  Cho giggled.

            "What's a preposition?" Draco asked Hermione.

            "Something you can't end a sentence with," Hermione answered, and then slapped her forehead.  "Oh no, _I _just did it!"

            "Hypocrite," said Cho teasingly, and ducked another fake punch from Cedric.

            Draco handed Hermione a pillow.  "Here, throw this at her."

            "Thanks," Hermione said, and did so.

            She missed, and the pillow hit Cedric.  "Hey!" he exclaimed, and the other three laughed.  He tapped the pillow against Cho's head, and then threw it back at Hermione.

            "Maybe you should throw it at Cedric," Cho suggested with a smile.  "Then it might hit me."

            "This is why _I_ don't play Quidditch," Hermione said, and threw the pillow at Cedric.  It left her hand too early and hit Draco.  All four of them burst into a fit of laughter.

            "So, Rowena Ravenclaw is married," Draco commented once they had all calmed down sufficiently enough to return to the initial conversation.  "To who?"

            "To _whom_," Cho corrected.

            Draco rolled his eyes.  "Will you quit with the grammar thing?"

            "His name is Raano Kettler," Cho said.  "They've been married for five years.  Usually, she only has to put up with him over the summer holidays, when the school isn't in session, but he's insisting that she leave because of the Lady Darbarec thing and is coming to take her home with him."

            Draco looked at Hermione.  "Did you ever happen to read _that_ name anywhere, Hermione?"

            She couldn't even remember the last time he called her by her first name without trying to be insulting.  Usually, he twisted the pronunciation or called her Granger or Mudblood or something of the sort.  "No, never," she said after getting over her shock.

            "What?" Draco asked, noticing her surprise.  "Aren't I allowed to call you Hermione?"

            "Well… _yes_, but… but you never do."

            "Did you talk to him or something?" Cho whispered to Cedric.

            "Not about that," he replied.

            "Anyway," Cho said loudly, getting all their attention, "this Kettler guy is supposed to be here this afternoon.  It'll be interesting to see what kind of man Rowena Ravenclaw's married to."

            "Question," said Draco, and Cho looked at him and nodded.  "If Ravenclaw's married to Kettler, then why is her last name still Ravenclaw?"

            "Not all women change their name when they get married," Cedric pointed out.  "My aunt didn't."

            Draco rolled his gray eyes.  "Cedric, it's the year 1105."

            Cedric frowned and folded his arms across his chest.  "Right."

            Cho laughed and tossed her head, as if the answer was completely obvious.  "_Probably_ because she hates the man, Draco," she replied.  "Consider this.  Say it's the year 1075, and your parents and Hermione's parents signed a treaty saying that you two would get married someday.  You and Hermione would obviously be very unhappy because, well, let's face it: you _don't get along_.  I think you could understand Hermione not wanting to take on your last name."

            "Yes, and not to mention the fact that 'Hermione Malfoy' sounds ridiculous," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

            Cedric's brow wrinkled with confusion.  "Really?  I think it has kind of a nice ring to it, actu- ow!"  He stopped speaking when Cho's elbow made contact with his rib cage.

            "Hypothetical situation, Cedric," she reminded him.  "It's a figment of my imagination."

            Cedric rubbed his ribs.  "Your imagination hurts."

            "Sorry," Cho said, and gently rubbed her knuckles over the spot where she had hit him.  She then pulled her hand away and continued.  "Anyway, so Hermione decides to keep her maiden name, and you two acknowledge that you are married by law and not love.  In Rowena's case, keeping the last name 'Ravenclaw' helps ease the sting of being married to a man she despises.  Understand?"

            Draco turned his head toward Hermione.  She was looking at him, too, and both wore identical expressions on their faces: confusion with just a hint of shock.  Draco looked at the pretty girl from Ravenclaw house and slowly nodded.  "Thanks, Cho.  You've really put it in perspective for me."

            Cho caught the sarcasm in his voice and arched an eyebrow.  "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

            Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.

            "That was a very good analogy, Cho," said Cedric.  An amused grin was playing at the corners of his mouth.  "But anyway, when is this Kettler character supposed to be here by?"

            Cho gasped.  "You did it again!" she said.

            "Did what?"

            "Ended a sentence with a preposition!"

            Raano Kettler turned out to be even worse than what the four students had been imagining.  They, along with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin met him in the entrance hall early that afternoon.  Even Cedric, who would often go out of his way to discover the good side of a person, could not bring himself to like Kettler.

            Rowena's husband had probably been handsome once, and had he not been wearing an angry scowl on his face, his sixty-plus year old face may have retained some of the attractiveness of his youth.  His eyes were a light, icy blue, and glowered angrily at all eight of them, especially Rowena.  Draco had to hold his breath to keep from laughing when Kettler walked up to his wife – Rowena was at least nine inches taller than him, and it was a funny sight to see them next to each other.  Helga, Godric, and Salazar did not find the situation near as amusing as Draco, and Godric in particular looked especially agitated.

            As soon as Kettler spoke, Cedric knew any chance of ever liking this man was long gone.  "Foolish woman," he said to Rowena.  "You should have known your pathetic school could not stand up to Danae Darbarec.  She will destroy everything you have worked so hard to create."

            "She will not touch Hogwarts," said Salazar.

            Kettler glared at him, but did not speak.  Like so many other wizards in the world, he feared Salazar Slytherin greatly, and for good reasons.  Salazar was widely recognized as the most powerful wizard who ever lived, and no one wanted to get on his bad side.

            Rowena let out a soft sigh of annoyance and spoke.  "Why are you here, Raano?"

            "Don't be ridiculous," Kettler spat.  "You know I've come for you.  We will return to our estate at once."

            "You mean _your_ estate," Salazar said.  "Rowena's home is with the school, and here it will always be.  You are not welcome in this place."

            "What are you going to do, Slytherin?" Kettler replied, summoning up enough nerve to stand up to the mighty wizard.  "She's _my_ wife.  I have a right."

            "She's your _wife_," said Godric, "not your slave."

            Kettler laughed.  "You say that like there's a difference between the two.  If I were you, Gryffindor, I'd find myself a woman and see for myself."

            "Well, if you were me, then I'd be you, and I would appreciate the fact that I'm married to Rowena Ravenclaw."

            Salazar chuckled.  Helga tried to hide a grin, but failed.  Hermione, Cedric, and Cho also found Godric's bold statement amusing.  Even Draco was smiling.  The only one (besides Kettler) that didn't seem too pleased with Godric's comeback was Rowena, who was looking at him with an almost desperate expression.

            "You _will_ come with me, Rowena," Kettler insisted.  "I will not allow you to die here along with these fools, as much as you deserve it."

            "I will not leave," Rowena said.

            "_I_ will decide what you will and will not do," he snapped.  "We are leaving this instant."

            "No, you're not," said Godric.

            Kettler's nostrils flared.  "What?"

            "Rowena does not leave this school," Godric said, "and that is final."

            "And who gave _you_ the authority to make such a decision?  You're not her husband."

            _I would be_, Godric thought bitterly, _if it weren't for you_.  "And neither are you, as far as love is concerned."

            "And another ten points to Gryffindor," Cedric whispered to Cho in his best Lee Jordan impression.  Cho stifled a giggle.  "Kettler looks for the Golden Snitch, but it is nowhere in sight."

            Kettler's face turned red with anger.  Hermione thought she saw steam coming out of his ears.  Rowena looked more frantic than ever.  An amused smile crossed Salazar's face.  "It looks like Gryffindor is one step ahead of you, Kettler," the founder of Slytherin house said.  "And now, if you don't mind, I demand that you leave this place before I-"

            "Before you _what_, Slytherin?" Kettler interrupted.  "You have no authority to tell me what I can and cannot do with her."

            "But as the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Godric chimed in, "_I_ do, and I say the danger is too great for her to leave us."

            "So get lost," Draco said.

            All eyes turned to the boy from Slytherin house.  Salazar looked slightly impressed at Draco's boldness.  _This boy is most definitely a Slytherin_, he thought to himself.

            Kettler shot Draco an icy glare.  "You would do well to watch your tongue, boy."

            "And I think you would do well to watch _yours_," Draco replied.

            "Be careful, Draco," Hermione warned him under her breath.

            A look of surprise crossed his pale, gray-eyed face.  "You called me Draco," he noticed.

            She shrugged.  "You called me Hermione."

            "And I call _all_ of you fools," Kettler said.  He looked at Rowena.  "I offered you safety, Rowena.  Don't wait until you're dead before you wish you'd taken it."  Without another word, he Apparated off the premises.

            "I thought Apparating wasn't permitted at Hogwarts," Cho whispered to Hermione.

            "Not until 1435," Hermione whispered back.  "They actually _taught_ it to the seventh-years until then."

            Once Kettler was gone, Salazar let out a long, irritated sigh.  "Every time I see that man, I want to turn him into a cockroach and step on him."

            "You're not the only one," said Helga, nodding her head in agreement.  "As if Lady Darbarec wasn't bad enough!  Now we have to deal with Raano Kettler as well."  She looked at the school's headmistress.  "You have my deepest sympathies, Rowena."

            Rowena managed a small smile.  "Thank you, Helga.  And thank all of you for coming to my aid."  She looked at Draco, and her smile grew slightly wider.  "Even you.  Kettler isn't used to challengers."

            She looked at Godric next, and he looked at her at the same time.  She tried desperately to send him a telepathic message.  _We need to talk_.

            Cedric's eyes hadn't moved from the spot from where Kettler had Apparated.  "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be seeing a lot more of him?"

            Godric and Rowena didn't get a chance to talk until about an hour later, when they met each other just outside the Transfiguration classroom.  "What were you thinking?" Rowena asked frantically as soon as he came into sight.  "You could have exposed us!  It wouldn't surprise me at all if Helga and Salazar already know!"

            "And if not," Godric said softly, "they might find out right now if you don't lower your voice."

            Rowena then realized she had been shouting.  "I'm sorry," she said in a tone of voice considerably lower in volume.  Tears began to sting her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.  "I don't know what's come over me."

            "I don't like him, either, Rowena."

            "You're not _married _to him, Godric."

            "Maybe not," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "but the woman I love is."

            She seized him by the neck and kissed him, long and hard.  When it was over, she laid her head on his chest and wept bitterly.  He wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body, and before long, tears began falling down his cheeks as well.


End file.
